


Passing the Torch

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: The Motunui tribe will have a new chief-in-training soon enough…





	Passing the Torch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/gifts).



> Date Written: 7 July 2017  
> Word Count: 100  
> Written for: [](https://multifandomdrabble.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**multifandomdrabble**](https://multifandomdrabble.dreamwidth.org/) 2017  
>  Recipient: [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/profile)**Sumi**  
>  Prompt: Moana's future child becoming familiar with the ocean  
> Summary: The Motunui tribe will have a new chief-in-training soon enough…  
> Spoilers: Post-canon speculation  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Moana," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Ron Clements, Jared Bush, and Walt Disney Animation Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Moana," Disney, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I took this prompt and shifted its focus a little, but I think it still works out. I love the idea of what kind of life Moana would have after the movie ended. This is one option of what that could be.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: [**TheOnlySPL**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/profile) & [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/profile)**Shatterpath**

The Ocean surges up into a column next to her boat, depositing the tiniest conch shell she's ever seen at her feet. For once, Hei Hei doesn't try to eat it, as he has every other obstacle in his path. She stares at it for a long moment, unable to pick it up just yet. A glance back at her sleeping husband is only vaguely comforting.

She knows what this means. The Motunui tribe will have a new chief-in-training soon enough, but she will not stop this child from becoming a Wayfinder if the Ocean has chosen him or her.


End file.
